Chocolate Scoops
by losttwisisters
Summary: Bella is a regular customer at an ice cream shop, is she going there for the ice cream or the boy behind the counter. When certain events come out, who will be there to pick up the pieces?
1. Chapter 1

Here is the first chapter of our drabble story. Hope you enjoy it and please review.

As always Stephenie Meyer owns all characters.

Chapter 1 - BPOV

Everyday after school, I watch Claire and Embry for the neighbors.

I need the money, and I figure I could do worse than babysitting, plus I like being independent.

I don't want to have to rely on Charlie for spending money.

It is a rare sunny day here in Forks, so I decide to take the kids to Scoops for ice cream.

Mike has practice late, so I won't be seeing him tonight. Truth be told, I'm glad I don't have to deal with him. Maybe now I will actually have a good night.

I put the kids in my truck and drive us to the ice cream shop.

As I park, I check my face in the mirror just in case he's here today.

It's sad really, he probably doesn't even know I exist.

As I make my way inside with the kids trailing after me, my eyes immediately flick to the counter. That's when I see him.

He's tall with a mass of unruly bronze hair and the greenest eyes I've ever seen.

His lips are perfect and kissable; and when he smiles I swear it could melt the coldest of hearts.

I smile when we step up to the counter, it's my usual order, "We'll each have one chocolate scoop please."

"Oh, with sprinkles, please," Claire adds, beaming.

"With sprinkles," I echo, reaching out to ruffle her hair.

"Sure thing," he says with a wink.

I melt.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 - EPOV

_Two scoops of vanilla, small twist, raspberry sorbet_... I sigh as I fill another order, just wishing I would see her already. I really don't mind working at Scoops. It could be worse.

Mom and Dad always insisted I have a job, something about 'teaching me responsibility'. Who was I to argue?

Forks isn't exactly swimming with job opportunities for high school seniors, so it's here or Newton's, and let's face it...I'd rather be just about anywhere than around Mike Newton.

It was sunny today, that's a good sign because I know that when it's nice out Bella stays around longer than normal. It's the highlight of my shift when she comes in to get ice cream every afternoon.

I doubt she even notices me in school, why would she when she's dating that loser Newton.

I look up when the bell on the door chimes, just hoping that it's her.

Luck is on my side as I see her wavy auburn hair and deep chocolate eyes staring back at me.

I already know what she will order, it's the same everyday, but I love to hear her say it just the same.

As if on cue, she orders her usual and I get to work.

I might take my time when I prepare her order, and if she notices, she doesn't say anything.

_Does that mean she likes me too?_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 - BPOV

I sigh as I rest my head against my locker, looking down at my phone again. _Where the hell is he?_

Finally, I hear his obnoxious laugh from somewhere down the hall.

"Where have you been?" I snap angrily as he sidles up next to me.

"Whoa, Belly-boo, what's with the hostility?" he practically coos.

I roll my eyes, as I fight the urge to smack the smug look off his face, "Well geez, I don't know Mike, could it be that you left me standing here waiting for you for over an hour? What the hell is wrong with you, we had plans and you just blow me off?"

"Just relax Boo, it's no big deal, me and the guys were hanging out and I lost track of time," he says smoothly trying to slide an arm around me.

I quickly dodge his attempt and cock an eyebrow, "No big deal?" I glare at him. "That's easy for you to say, you're not the one that stood around waiting for her dumbass boyfriend," I scoff.

"Oh Boo, you know I love ya, it's just the guys needed me," he soothes in that sickeningly sweet tone that makes me want to gag.

I'm sick of Mike, most days I wonder why I even agreed to be his girlfriend in the first place. I guess it was because he was the first guy to ever really notice me. Now though, I've had enough of his shit.

I just hope that if I break up with him, I don't lose Rose and Alice too. They're cheerleaders after all, and who am I without my stupid jock boyfriend.

"Fine Mike, go hang with your boys, since they're so much more important than me," I grit out, turning on my heel to walk away.

He reaches out to grab my arm and I slap his hand away. "Don't. Touch. Me." I growled.

He quickly pulls his hand back and I take off, looking up just in time to see a familiar mop of bronze hair round the corner.

_Great._


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 - EPOV

It's another day at Scoops, and rain today; so there's not a lot of people coming in.

I wonder if she'll come in or not.

I saw her fight with Newton, he's such a tool. Why can't she see that she could do so much better than him?

I go and clean the tables. They really don't need it since no one has been in here, but I need to do something, other than just look at the clock.

She's late, I wonder if that means she's not coming.

I go into the back and bring out the boxes of sprinkles and start to fill them up.

I'm on auto-pilot.

I don't hear the bell chime, and just when I start to give up hope, I feel eyes on me.

Looking up quickly, I see her standing there... alone. Thankfully.

"Hi, welcome to Scoops," I recite out of habit.

"Hi," she says quietly as I start making her order. Just one today, so I add the sprinkles and hand it to her.

She hands me her money and our fingers touch in passing.

We both smile at the contact.

She blushes, averting her eyes.

It's cute.

_Did she feel the tingle too?_


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 - BPOV

I don't have anywhere to be so I take a seat at the table nearest to the counter.

He fills some of the sprinkle containers as I eat my ice cream.

I watch him and I see him look over at me.

I smile and he smiles back at me.

There's no one else in here.

He walks over to me and looks down at me, "A penny for your thoughts?"

"They're not worth that much," I say with a slight smile.

He sits across from me.

"I'm sure they're worth a lot more than that."

"Not really, just thinking about things," I say taking the last bite of my ice cream.

I know that he saw Mike and I fighting in the hallway. There's no way he could miss it.

"Where are the kids that you come in here with?" he says looking at me.

"Their mom had the day off, so I didn't have to babysit. But I enjoy coming in here so I came myself."

He had a smile on his face as my phone chimed.

I don't even look at it, I know who it is.

"So what was the deal with Newton this afternoon?"

"Nothing, he was just being an ass," I say looking at my hands.

"You deserve someone so much better than him," he whispers as the door chimes.

I sigh, watching as he walks back to the counter to help the person who came in.

_Maybe next time?_


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 - EPOV

School is one of those places you don't like to go to, especially in this small town.

Everyone is so into football and if you're not a football player or a cheerleader, then you're a nobody.

I fall into that category...a nobody, even though my father is Chief-of-Staff at the hospital and probably one of the richest men in Forks.

But that doesn't really matter in a town that obsesses over it's football team.

I get the silent treatment from girl's here, just the occasional smile from Bella.

She's different at school than at Scoops.

Here she is expected to act a certain way.

But at Scoops, she is free from the bullshit that surrounds her at school.

Here, she is Mike Newton's girlfriend, and when she is at Scoop's she's just Bella.

I wish that she would see the Mike I see.

The one who brags about fucking Jessica, the snooty cheerleader, who thinks she's better than everyone.

I don't know why Mike would do that, he's with Bella.

I would never treat her like that. I would treat her like a princess.

That's not likely to happen, since she's with Newton.

I see them walking this way.

He has his arm around her, but his eyes are looking over at Jessica.

Seriously, I don't see what she sees in him.

I smile at her and she gives me a shy smile.

That makes my day, until I see her later... _hopefully alone again._


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 - BPOV

Today is the Homecoming game, but I'm not going.

I have to babysit, which is fine by me. I'd rather do that than go to the game.

Mike is mad about it, but really I don't care anymore.

I am so close to breaking up with him.

I just don't want to lose my friends.

I sit and wait for the kids to get off the bus and then we'll go to Scoops.

That is one of my favorite places, why because I love the ice cream.

But of course, it's because of him. He makes me feel so special.

As the kids get off the bus, we walk to my truck and head to get ice cream.

Once there we walk in, I look for him.

At first I don't see him, but then he's there.

I walk to the counter and order our usual.

He smiles at me and of course I melt.

I hand the kids their ice cream as they go find a seat.

"Are you going to the game?" he asks.

"No, I'm babysitting," I say with a smile.

"Are you going?"

"No, working," he gives me his trademark smirk.

The bell chimes and he walks back to the counter.

I look at his back side and smirk to myself.

_Nice ass._


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 - EPOV

The homecoming dance is tonight.

Everyone is here, even me. I don't have a date.

I just want to see her. Even though she'll be with him.

Maybe she'll dance with me. I mean Mike will probably go off with Jessica at some point, and when he does I'll be there.

I wonder if she'll even want to dance with me, I'm nothing special.

I walk into the gym and look around for her.

I don't see her, so I go and sit so that I can see the door.

People look at me, some laugh and others just point.

Yeah, I know it's weird to be here without a date. But the only girl I'd remotely like to be here with is coming with the biggest douche bag.

I scan the room for her and my eyes finally fall on her.

She's standing next to Newton, she looks beautiful and pissed.

She has a royal blue dress on and it's slightly above her knee.

The color really accentuates her creamy skin and hair is pulled up at the sides, but the rest is flowing down her back.

I watch as they walk through the crowd to a table.

He tries put his arm around her waist, but she moved away from him.

Hmm...looks like it won't be long before he goes looking for Jessica.

I wonder why Bella is pissed and what's going on with her?

I wish I could find out.

_Maybe I can talk to her later._


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 - BPOV

The homecoming dance is tonight. I should be happy, but I'm not.

I get ready and then I wait for Mike to show up.

He's late... _again._

What is with that?

I could be at the dance already, but no I have to wait for him.

Finally he arrives.

He is wearing a tux and of course my mom gushes about how handsome he looks, and what a beautiful pair we make.

My dress is royal blue and of course matches his tie.

God could she be anymore annoying. She always thinks we'll get married. Hell to the no. Not gonna happen.

She makes us pose for stupid pictures, so not liking this.

He leans in to kiss me and I can smell the alcohol on his breath.

I turn my head away from him.

He knows how pissed I am as we walk to the car.

I take the keys from him and drive us there.

Walking into the gym, he tries to put his arm around my waist and I move out of the way.

I don't want him to touch me.

My thoughts have of been of someone else lately.

I wonder if he's here.

I scan the room and see him sitting there.

_I smile._


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 - EPOV

I watch her and she smiles in my direction.

_Does that mean she's happy I'm here?_

Newton keeps trying to touch her, but she moves away.

That seems to annoy him, and he looks angry.

If he lays one hand on her in a wrong way, I will kick his ass.

She sits down as Mike walks away with some of the guys.

I watch as she twirls her hair and looks around the room. Clearly she feels ill-at-ease.

I check to see where Newton is and I don't see him or Jessica.

This is my chance.

I get up and walk over to her slowly.

I'm not sure, if I can actually talk to her here.

At Scoops, it's so much easier.

Here, its hard because there's more people here and they expect her to be a certain way.

I look down at her and my voice gets lost for a moment.

Her beauty overwhelms me.

She is the most beautiful girl in the room as she looks up at me and smiles.

"Would you..." and my voice fails me.

She waits for me to speak again.

I clear my throat, and start again. "Would you like to dance with me?"

_I hold my breath and wait as her eyes flicker to mine._


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11 - BPOV

I watch as he walks towards me and my breath catches.

He doesn't even realize how hot he is.

He stands here looking down at me, and then he starts to ask me something. But his voice fails him, he clears his throat and then asks me to dance.

I am taken aback but I know I need to answer him.

I look up into his eyes, and say yes.

He extends his hand to me and I take it.

He leads me onto the dance floor and he holds me in his arms.

We sway to the music, and I can feel my heart hammering in my chest.

He smells so good and I love the feeling of being so close to him.

It feels right.

We fit together perfectly, like I was made to be with him.

I wrap my arms tighter as we dance, and he pulls me in close.

I can feel the eyes of other people on us as we move together, but I don't really care. Mike doesn't own me, I can dance with anyone I want to.

Besides Mike just up and left me here to go do something or someone. What am I supposed to do, sit here and watch people? No thank you.

Edward brushed the hair away from my face, and ran his fingers across my cheek.

"Are you okay?" he asked in a whisper.

"Yes, thank you."

"Why are you thanking me?"

"No one ever asks if I'm okay," I smile at him.

I look over his shoulder and see Mike.

Fuck, he looks mad.

I feel Mike pull Edward away from me.

"Let go of my woman," he sneered.

I felt the tension erupt in the room as both guys glared at each other.

_Hell no, he did not call me his woman._


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12 - EPOV

I watch as Bella turns on Mike, her face flushed red with anger.

"Don't call me that!" she snaps.

"You are my woman," he repeats again.

"I'm not a piece of property that you can claim," she sneers.

"You're mine, and you have no right to be dancing with this loser or anyone else. You dance with me and no one else. Period." he yells in her face.

He's towering over her, trying to intimidate her and it pisses me off.

She doesn't deserve this, she deserves to be treated like a princess. She's perfect.

Besides, who does this douche bag think he is? Everyone knows he's fucking cheating on her anyways.

"You don't get to tell me what to do anymore Mike! You don't own me!" she shouts back, raising her chin in defiance.

I see him raise his hand to grab her and I lose it.

I grab him roughly by the shoulders, spinning him around.

Almost instantly his fist is flying through the air and connecting with my jaw. It hurt like a motherfucker, but I'm too pumped up to really care.

Before I know what's happening I've got him pinned to the ground and I'm landing punch, after punch to his face.

I finally snap out of my haze when I feel arms restraining me, pulling me off him.

His nose is bleeding and I raise a hand to my face, checking for blood of my own.

"Oh my God!" Jessica's shrill voice rings out over the crowd.

I watch amused as she comes running over to Mike, practically throwing herself on the ground next to him. He looks horrified. I smirk. _Looks like your dirty little secret is out now, huh Mikey?_

My eyes flick to Bella, worried she'll be upset, or hurt even. I'm half relieved to see nothing but anger.

"You fucking prick, I knew it!" she exclaimed shaking her head.

"Bella Boo, please baby, please, it's not what you think..." he trails off looking back and forth between Jessica and Bella.

"Save it, Mike!" she cuts him off quickly, before waving a hand between them, "This is done. Period." She turns on her heel, walking away.

_Fucking finally._


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13 - BPOV

I can't believe that douche bag was cheating on me.

After all this time, the possessiveness, the attitude, the sneaking around, and the whole time he's fucking Jessica behind my back.

I feel dirty.

It makes me sick to think that she was messing with him, she's already slept with half the guys in the school. Thank God I never went all the way with Mike, the thought alone makes me shudder.

More than anything, I feel relieved.

So what if my friends don't want to hang out with me anymore after this, if they're only hanging out with me because 'I'm Mike Newton's girlfriend', they obviously aren't real friends in the first place.

I should have done this a long time ago.

I don't need to date some loser who doesn't even treat me right just to be popular.

I feel so stupid.

"Bella?" his voice breaks through my thoughts and I can't help but smile.

Turning around I see him standing there, looking just as gorgeous as ever. His jaw is red from where Mike landed a punch and I want to kiss it better.

I still can't believe he stood up for me the way he did.

"Are you okay?" he asks, his voice soft, full of concern.

"Never been better," I say honestly. "I should have done that a long time ago. Thank you, for sticking up for me," I smile.

He's smiles back and I feel like my heart is about to leap out of my chest.

"Your welcome," he murmurs stepping closer. "You don't deserve that."

"Are you okay?" I ask, ghosting my fingers over his jaw. His breath hitches and his eyes slide shut and I'm giddy with excitement, just knowing I'm the one making him feel this way.

"Perfect," he breathes, opening his eyes again.

They seem darker than before, darker than I've ever seen, and I unconsciously lick my lips.

Deep green eyes are the last thing I see before he bends his head, pressing his lips to mine.

I slide my hands into his hair and part my lips, allowing him access.

He slips his tongue in and it glides against mine.

We both let out a soft moan as our lips move against each other.

We break apart, just gazing into each others eyes, both smiling widely.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14 - EPOV

After our kiss, I walk with her toward the parking lot.

I don't know what I am thinking, but I want us to be alone, so I lead her to my car.

"Bella, do want to go somewhere to talk?" I ask her.

"Yeah, I'd like that," she says with a smile.

I open the door for her as she slides in the seat.

She truly is beautiful and I can't believe that she is here with me.

I'm nobody special, just me.

I get in and start the car; and drive to my house

Once there, I open the door for her and take her hand.

We walk to the door and I open it.

"Aren't your parents home?" she asks.

"No, they are out of town for the weekend," I say with a smirk, as I hold the door open for her.

"Oh," she says with a blush gracing her cheeks.

I show her around the house, starting with the living room and then ending in my bedroom.

She walks in, looking around, taking it all in.

I'm glad I made my bed and put the dirty clothes in the hamper.

I'm nervous that she is finally in here.

I never thought that she would be, even though I have had dreams of her here.

I pick up things and put them down.

Not sure what she is thinking as she looks around.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15 - BPOV

I sit on the bed, watching as he flits restlessly around the room, picking up and putting down random objects, pacing, pointedly looking in any direction except mine. Despite the butterflies in my own stomach, I can't help but be amused.

"Edward, can you stand still for a minute, you're kinda making me dizzy."

He offers me a sheepish smile, "Sorry, Bella."

"It's okay. C'mere."

He remains standing, and I stand to meet him. He tentatively raises his eyes to meet mine as I approach him. I take his hand, my small palm enveloped in his larger one, his fingers instinctively curling around mine. "Bella…"

"What's wrong, Edward?" I lay a hand against the side of his face, my thumb gently stroking his cheek, and he leans into my touch, sighing softly.

"I have to tell you something…"

"What is it?" I prompt him.

"I knew about Mike cheating on you, and I never told you. I'm sorry. Maybe if I did, he wouldn't have yelled at you like that. We wouldn't have had to fight."

"Reality check, Edward…it isn't your fault."

His lips purse into a frown. "Bella…"

"No, let me finish. It needed to happen like this. I needed to be able to see Mike's flaws for myself. It's not your fault, Edward… He had some kind of hold over me, and it was almost like he had a piece of me."

"Did you get it back?"

"I think so, Edward… I think so," I answer, smiling.

I touch my fingers to his temple, smoothing his hair back against his forehead. "Three words, Edward, that I've been afraid to give anyone else. I've saved them for you. You can't be so hard on yourself. You're the one that has always been there."

I wrap my arms around him, hugging him lightly and I press a kiss to his mouth, "I trust you," brushing my lips to the crook of his neck, "I love you," a kiss to his throat, "I want you."

I press a soft kiss to his lips, and breathe, "It's always been you."

"I love you, too, Bella. I always have. Cause in the end, you're right," he kisses me once more, "It's always been you, too."


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16 - EPOV

I wrap my arms around her and she buries her face in my shoulder, I let myself give in to the feel of her. I tighten my hold on her and kiss her forehead, unable to help myself, as I breathe in the sweet, subtle scent of her hair.

I have wanted this for so long, wanted her for so long. It seems almost like a dream that she is finally here with me.

We slowly pull away from one another, and I look down at her with the same soft expression on my face.

I see the same look reflected back at me, I recognize the feelings as she stares up at me with wide vulnerable eyes, want, longing, desire... love. Everything I have felt for her for so long.

She leans forward, our lips colliding again in a gentle, passionate kiss. I lift my hand to cup her face, my thumb stroking over her cheek as we part again, our eyes meet and we both smile.

An unspoken agreement passes between us as our lips meet again... and again, desperate to maintain contact, throwing us further and further into ecstasy.

I lean my forehead against hers, my breath heavy, and my heart thundering in my chest.

I keep my eyes locked on hers, searching for any signs of hesitation, discomfort or protest. I slip my hands into her hair, freeing the silky strands from her hair clip.

I kiss her once more as her hands link around my neck, tangling in the hair at the nape.

I skim my tongue over the seam of her lips, begging for entrance, and she opens willingly.

I kiss her hungrily, eagerly freeing myself from the confines of my tuxedo jacket, letting it fall to the floor as I bury my hands in her hair, tilting her head back, deepening the kiss.

As we break apart, panting for breath, I slowly back her toward the bed. The look in my eyes full of lust, love, and unmistakable in my intentions.

I marvel at the feelings this girl has always been able to invoke inside of me, sitting her down on the edge of the bed.

I kiss her with soft reassurance as I slowly unzip the back of her dress.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17 - BPOV

He cups my face in his hands, reading the expression of wonder, mixed with desire and longing cross over my face.

He doesn't even hesitate to bring his mouth back to mine, the weight of his body pressing me back against the bed.

My hands glide down his back, feeling the ripple of hard muscles beneath his under shirt, delighting in the delicious warmth pooling through the thin fabric.

His hands trace the curves of my body, fingers lightly brushing over my hips and thighs as I relish in the feel of his hands on me.

He takes his exploration downward, his eyes drinking in the sight of me as he moves, his nose brushing against the swell of my breast as he lowers his head.

Looking into my eyes, silently asking for permission, he hitches up the flowing fabric of my dress from the bottom hem, leaving me in nothing but my lacy panties.

He trails his lips along my stomach, feathering kisses along my navel and working his way to my hip.

I reach for him, my fingers fumbling for the buttons of his shirt, desperate to feel his naked skin against my own.

He reaches up to finish the job for me, ripping his shirt open from the chest down. I laugh softly as the buttons pop out of place, scattering to the floor and he grins in response.

He leans back, shedding the remains of his button-down, followed by the cotton undershirt, and my eyes dance over his sculpted torso with quiet appreciation.

We share a secret smile as he leans down again and I wrap my arms around his neck to pull him in for a kiss.

As we part once more, wonderfully breathless, we can't help the shy, delighted smiles that break out over our faces.

We continue sharing quick light kisses as he trails his lips to my neck. My eyes flutter closed, lips parting in breathless pleasure and I feel him smile against my skin, angling his head to continue his explorations lower.

He traces his tongue along my collarbone, and I shiver.

"I love you," he murmurs against my skin.

"I know, and I love you, too," I answer, drawing him back up to kiss me again.

From this point on, there is no more need for words; we have both wanted this for so long, and we won't regret it.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18 - EPOV

I recline back in the bed, as she stands momentarily, letting her dress fall from her body, pooling at her feet.

I greedily drink in the sight of her, clad in nothing but her lacy bra and panties, that clung magnificently to her body, doing wonders for my libido.

She climbs back in the bed and I reach for her instantly, drawing her down to meet my lips, eager for another taste of her.

I roll her over onto her back, pressing myself flush against her, and she moans into my mouth.

"You're beautiful," I rasp as I press hot, needy kisses to her neck, trailing down to her chest, "So beautiful."

I run my tongue along the edge of her bra, teasingly circling one pebbled nipple as I reach behind her, undoing the clasp.

I draw the garment away from her, casting it off in an unknown direction as I lower my head once more, my mouth closing over her nipple.

Gently biting down, my other hand molds over her neglected breast, as the sharp cry of my name goes straight to my cock, my pants tightening almost painfully as I had intended the taut flesh beneath my teeth and tongue.

She arches into me, her hips angling with mine as my head falls back with a groan.

I can feel the heat of her arousal against the head of my cock, and with a throaty growl I rock against her.

Her skin is flushed pink as she moves against me desperate with the same need.

She is intoxicating... she feels so fucking good.

"Edward..." her voice is soft, needy... wanting.

A chorus of soft cries fill the air as I slip my hand between us, beneath the waistband of her panties, straight to her wet heat.

I slide two fingers into her, she's so wet and ready for my touch. Her hips lift to meet the gentle thrust of my fingers as I move them inside of her, with my thumb brushing her clit.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19 - BPOV

I nearly fall apart right then and there, as I feel his fingers on me, pleasure rising with my arousal as he continues to tease and torture.

Seeking revenge, though barely able to hold onto enough coherence, I reach for his zipper and he groans as my fingers wrap around his cock.

"Jesus, Bella," he breathes, his head lolling back. There is no fight left in him as I reverse our positions, guiding him onto his back.

"Revenge is sweet, baby," I chide playfully as I kiss the side of his neck, feeling his Adam's apple bob as he swallows hard.

His hips move with the rhythm as I stroke over his hardened cock.

"Bella... Bella... oh, God..."

I touch him lovingly, tracing my hands down the span of his shoulders, to the tapered lines of his waist, and down his stomach. I run my tongue along the contracting muscles, tasting the skin as I continue to work his cock.

He shudders when my breath washes over his sensitive flesh, and when I scrape my nails down his chest he pushes my hand away. "You keep that up, sweetheart, and this will be over before we even get started," he says warningly.

A soft chuckle was my reply, followed by the clink of his belt buckle as I work his pants down over his hips.

His chest is heaving for breath as he flips us over, pressing me into the mattress, his body covering mine completely.

He settles between my legs, and my legs wrap around his waist as I slide my hands around his neck, running my fingers through his hair.

"Bella, do you have any idea what you do to me?" he breathes, nuzzling against my neck. I smile softly, pressing a kiss to his chin, "If it's anything like what you do to me, I think I have a pretty good idea."

"You're amazing, I need you. I've wanted you for so long," he whispers.

"I'm here, _always_," I answer back just as softly.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20 - EPOV

I kiss her again softly, guiding her hips up to meet mine I finally slide into her tight wet heat.

Her eyes squeeze shut at the intrusion, a small gasp escaping her lips.

"Bella," I soothe as I take in her face, twisted in a grimace as she shifted beneath me. "Are you okay?" I ask, still not moving.

She reaches up to kiss me in reassurance, "I'm fine, just give me a minute."

"Bella... sweetheart." I kiss her mouth, her eyes, her neck, her breasts, "Bella... I love you, so much."

She wraps her arm around my neck, her apparent discomfort giving way to sensation of me moving slowly inside her, the way I fill her so perfectly.

I shift my hips, moving against hers as I withdraw and thrust back in, carefully watching her face for a reaction.

She murmurs my name as she starts meeting my movements, urging me to move faster. I happily oblige, rocking into her body with slow sensual thrusts.

"Oh, God... Edward," she whimpers, her nails raking down my back. "You feel so..."

"So good, Bella," I finish for her, "incredible." My voice is just a gasp as I bring my hands down to her ass, cupping it roughly I lift her hips, shifting the angle to bury myself deeper inside of her.

She cries out, clinging to me desperately. The change in angle makes me speed up my rhythm as I loose myself in her, our mouths meeting again, and again in hard frantic kisses.

Finally, too soon, too much for me to hold out, I grip her hips and pump into her, hard and fast as her pussy starts to clench around me. The air is punctuated by our breathy moans and whimpers as we grow closer and closer to the edge.

"Come for me, sweetheart," I whisper fervently into her ear, my body straining as I continue our rhythm. "I love you, Bella," I say again, because I can never tell her enough.

I reach between us, finding her clit rubbing just enough to send her over the edge, and I finally feel her clench around me. Through hooded eyes, I continue to move against her until I find my own release.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21 - BPOV

Still reeling from my own pleasure, I kiss him lazily, bucking beneath him and squeezing around him. My name spills from his lips as he climaxes, emptying himself deep inside me.

I hold him to me, stroking his back, caressing his face as I kiss his sweat soaked hair, "I love you too, Edward."

"I'll never get tired of hearing it."

I smile as he lifts his head, grinning at me and nuzzling against my cheek, "Say it again... and again... and again," he teases, sliding his hands down my thighs, trailing kisses down my chest.

"I'll say it as many times as you want, just don't stop doing that. I love you."

"I won't ever stop, just as long as you want me, I'm yours."

"In that case, we might need to test your stamina," I tease, pecking his lips.

"Ready and willing, sweetheart, ready and willing," he grins.

"Hmm... this is it." His tone is drowsy and content as I lay my head against his shoulder. His arm wraps around me, his body curving to fit mine as I spoon against him.

"What's it?"

"This feeling... it's that feeling people spend a lifetime searching for, the one they're always longing for. This is it, and we've found it."

"Mmm," I hum, kissing him softly. "I think you're right."

We both let out a yawn, but neither of us wanting to sleep yet.

I look up at him and smile.

"What?" he asks.

"Do you have any chocolate ice cream?"

"Yeah probably, why?" he says arching an eyebrow.

"Because I'm hungry," I say with a smile.

"Are you serious?"

"Yes, with sprinkles please."

He gets up from the bed and grabs his boxers, walks to the door and turns around.

"I love you, Bella," he says, walking out the door.

"I love you too," I say, laying back against the pillows.

Mmm... the things he made me feel. Wow... I can't wait to do it again.

He comes back in carrying a bowl of ice cream.

"Here you go sweetheart," he says, sitting next to me.

I pull the sheet up and sit up.

He takes the spoon and plunges it into the ice cream. Lifting it to my lips, he puts it in my mouth.

I close my lips around the spoon and moan.

"Mmm... Edward," I say, as he removes the spoon.

He repeats this a few times before he sets the bowl on the night stand and takes me in his arms.

He kisses me hungrily as he slowly lifts me into his lap.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22 - EPOV

As I feed her, her moans drive me crazy, and I lift her into my lap.

My cock is so hard in my boxers, that the fabric literally hurts against it.

I just want to be close to her.

I slide my hands under her ass, as I slide my boxers off.

My cock springs free as I move my hand to see if she is ready for me.

She is so wet. I take my cock and slowly slide into her.

Mmm... she feels so good on top of me.

Slowly I feel her move above me.

At first she is shy, but soon the passion, the desire that she feels for me takes over and she is moving in time with my movements.

"Oh..Edward," she moans as I thrust upwards into her.

She looks so beautiful as she rocks against me.

"Bella... so good," I pant as I kiss along her neck.

She place her hands on my thighs as she continues swiveling her hips over me.

This new angle gives me a great view of where we are connected, and I swear my cock swells even more inside her.

No one has ever made me feel this way.

She is moaning and whimpering my name as we thrust and move together in perfect harmony.

I gently roll us so that I am on top.

Her legs automatically wrap around my back as I pound into her.

"Fuck... Edward, I'm so close," she whispers in my ear.

"Me too," I say as I kiss her forehead.

"Harder," she says.

I push up against her as I move my hand to grab my headboard as I begin to thrust rapidly into her.

Her nails scrape down my back as she cries out and I feel her pussy clench around my cock.

"Oh god, Edward, fuck," she pants as she moves with me. "Come, please. I need to feel you."

I pound hard into her as I feel my stomach tighten. With the feeling of her closing around my cock, I let go.

"Belllaaa...yoouu feel so go...od," I breathe out.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23 - BPOV

As he moves within me, I feel him move his hand to his headboard, and feeling him thrust in harder has me so close.

I tell him to come and I feel him breath deeply as he moves faster.

"Fuck Bella," he pants above me as he begins to shudder.

He stills above me as our eyes lock on one another.

I watch as he comes, his eyes flutter and he parts his lips as a groan escapes.

"Bella, oh fuck, Bella," he gasps as he spills inside me.

I feel his breath against my cheek as he leans against me.

Slowly he rolls us to our sides as he kisses me.

When we part, he brings his hand up to my cheek.

"Are you okay?" he asks, concern flooding his eyes.

"Yes, I'm perfect."

"I'm just making sure, I didn't hurt you. I'm sorry about being too rough," he says looking down.

Hell no, he's not going to ruin this.

I take my hand and place it under his chin bringing his face back up to mine.

I lean in and kiss his lips.

"You weren't. It was perfect, and I want to do it again."

He smiles and I kiss his lips again as we hold each other.

"I love you, Edward," I say.

"I love you too, " he says kissing me again.

We yawn together, and he pulls me to him.

"Sleep sweetheart," he whispers as he wraps me in his arms.

I nod and feel myself smile as I drift off to sleep in his loving arms.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24 - EPOV

I wake up with Bella in my arms, she feels so good.

I look down at her sleeping form and I can feel such desire for her.

She murmurs my name in her sleep and she smiles.

She is so beautiful and I can't believe she's here with me.

I look around my room and notice our clothes everywhere.

I lightly trail my fingers down her arm, and she moans.

So responsive to my touch.

"Morning, sweetheart," I say as I nuzzle her neck.

"Mmm," she moans.

Slowly she opens her eyes meeting mine.

She leans up to kiss my lips and I deepen the kiss.

We pull apart and just look into each others eyes.

I can see so much in her eyes; love, desire, and acceptance.

It's hard to believe that she wants me. I'm nobody special.

I'm not the captain of the football team, I'm not the most popular guy at school. I'm just me.

As if she knows what I'm thinking, she pulls my face to hers.

"Edward, I want to be with you, and only you. I don't care about any of that stuff. You are who I want to be with and nothing will change that," she says as she kisses me forcefully.

How she knows what I am thinking, is beyond me.

I hold her to me and nod my head.

"Bella, no matter what happens tomorrow, I love you."

"I know, and I love you. I don't care about anything else. You're it for me," she says with a smile.

I pull her up with me. "Do you want to shower with me?"

She quirks her eyebrow up at me and nods.

Once in the shower, we indulge in shower sex.

I will never look at my shower the same way.

Afterward, I find her some sweatpants of my mom's and give her one of my shirts.

We spent the day together, just being together.

I drive her home after we eat lunch.

We sit in the car and talk a few minutes before she goes in her house.

"Your not going to be in trouble for being out all night?" I ask.

"No, my mom told me I could stay out all night."

I smile as she laughs.

"Do you think I could drive you to school tomorrow?" I ask as I look at her.

"Yes, that would be great," she says as she leans over and kisses me.

"I love you," I say when we part.

"I love you too," she saying as she gets out of the car.

I watch her walk up the stairs.

She waves as I drive off with a smile on my face.

_Bella Swan is my girlfriend_.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25 - BPOV

I get up for school and go to shower.

I am nervous about school, but as long as Edward is by my side I will be fine.

My mom isn't happy with me.

She wants me with Mike, no matter what.

But it's my choice and I choose Edward.

He makes me feel special. He loves me and I love him, and if people can't accept that then they can fuck off.

I hear him beep his horn and I run down the stairs.

He is by the car waiting for me.

I lean up to kiss him and he hugs me to him.

"Morning sweetheart," he says as he hands me a rose.

"Morning," I say as I take the rose. "Thank you."

"Your welcome. How is everything?" he asks looking at my house.

Yeah, I know she is there looking.

"Great, she's not happy," I say motioning towards the window. "But I don't care. You, _**kiss**_, make, _**kiss**_, me, _**kiss,**_ happy."

We kiss passionately against the car door and I snake my hand up his back pushing him into me.

I can feel him hard against my leg.

I pull away and smile.

"I love you," I say with a smirk.

"I love you too, but we need to go to school."

"Yeah, I guess.

He drives to school holding my hand.

I'm nervous.

The closer we get to school, the more nervous I feel.

He pulls into a parking spot, and of course everyone is standing around.

With a deep breath, I wait for Edward to open the door.

He stretches out his hand and I place mine in his, and we walk towards the school.

I can hear them whisper and see them point at us.

As we pass some of the football team, I see Mike standing there with a bandage on his nose.

I tense up and Edward squeezes my hand.

I look up at him and he smiles.

I relax some as we walk.

"Bella," Mike calls.

I turn to look at him.

"So you break up with me and already fuck him?" he sneers. "That's just wrong. He's a loser, a nobody and now you're a loser too."

That hurt some but also it didn't.

I walk up to him and get in his face.

"Edward is NOT a loser. He is the most beautiful man in this school. He knows how to treat a woman, and he is the kindest, most gentle, loving person I have ever seen. He loves me, and makes me feel special and wants me."

"Whatever, I hope he was worth your friends."

I look over at them and then look at Edward, I grab his hand and turn back to Mike, " He is."

I walk away with Edward as Alice and Rose come up to me.

"Bella, we will always be your friends," Alice says as she hugs me.

"Yeah, Mike thinks he owns everyone, but he doesn't," Rose says.

"Thanks," I say as we continue walk into school.

I have Edward and my friends.

I lean into Edward and kiss him.

Life is good.

Some say you find love in strange places, they are right.

I did.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26 - EPOV

As I get up for school, I am a little apprehensive about going.

I don't want Mike to give Bella any trouble over me.

As much as it would hurt me, I will let her go, if need be.

I don't want her to hurt or be hurt by them.

I know what it's like to be on the outside and I don't want that for her.

I drive to her house and beep the horn.

I watch as she comes out the door, she looks so beautiful.

It will kill me if I have to let her go, but for her I will do it.

I get out to open the door for her.

I hand her the rose and she pulls me to her.

She kisses me and I can feel myself get hard inside my pants.

I help her in the car and then get in myself.

I take her hand in mine and drive to school.

I can tell she is nervous as we pull in to the parking lot.

Standing there with his buddies is Mike.

As we walk by, he calls to her.

We stop and she turns towards him.

"So you break up with me and already fuck him?" he sneers at her. "That's just wrong. He's a loser, a nobody and now you're a loser too."

That hurt and I could feel my anger rising.

I won't let him hurt her.

She squeezes my hand and walks towards him.

I've never seen her this confident, well maybe the other night in my bed when she was riding me, but that is different.

She looks him in the eye and says, "Edward is NOT a loser. He is the most beautiful man in this school. He knows how to treat a woman, and he is the kindest, most gentle, loving person I have ever seen. He loves me, and makes me feel special and wants me."

"Whatever," he says to her. "I hope your friends are worth him."

She looks back at them and then at me, and says, "He is."

She takes my hand and we walk away.

She chose me over all of them.

I can't help the smile that comes on my face.

I feel happy and so much in love with this woman next to me.

Alice and Rose come up to us.

I tense a little, and Bella squeezes my hand.

They tell her they will always be here friends, and they hug her.

I am glad that they aren't as shallow as I thought they were.

Once inside the school, Bella kisses me and I feel happy.

I'm glad I don't have to walk away from her.

I love her more than my own life.

I will never want anyone other than her.

We are in this together.

She holds my hand and we walk side by side down the hallway.


End file.
